Taking Chances
by nici's anatomy
Summary: After the Pritchard case Garret tries to talk to Renee to make things right, but they end up fighting again, and it is up to an unannounced visitor to cheer Garret up … Garret, Annie  mentions Garret/Renee


**Title:** Taking Chances**  
Fandom:** Crossing Jordan**  
Author:** Nici**  
Character:** Garret Macy, Annie Capra (mention Garret/Renee, implied Garret/Annie)**  
Genre:** Gen, Angst, episode tag for 3.03 "Till Death Do Us Part"**  
Rating:** PG**  
Word count:** 1.694**  
Summary:** After the Pritchard case Garret tries to talk to Renee to make things right and they end up fighting and it is an unannounced visitor who manages to cheer Garret up … Written for prompt #086 "Choices" at lj's 100_tales**  
Spoilers/Warnings:** English isn't my native language (although I wish) and the story is not beta'd. This is my first CJ story in a long time and I don't know where this came from. Suddenly, I missed the show again (more than I usually do) and I had to re-watch some episodes. Well, and then I had to write a story ;)**  
Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, nor am I making any money from them. If I would, I'd be rich and famous by now.

-o-o-o-

"No … I … Renee … please, listen to me. You …" Garret let out a frustrated sigh as the line went dead. Renee had hung up on him. Again.  
Frustrated Garret dropped his mobile phone on his desk and leaned back on his chair. He had no idea what he'd done wrong this time. All he wanted to do was talk to her, make things right, help her to fight for their relationship; just like Frances Pritchard had told him to do.  
He had to work on a relationship to keep it alive … That was what she'd said to him. Okay, Pritchard was a lunatic, she had murdered her five husband and she was the last person he should listen to when it came to relationship problems. But still … she had a point. Love wasn't enough to keep a relationship alive. It was hard work that made the difference. He had to start working on this, before it was too late, before he made the same mistake again.

He had messed up with Maggie five years ago, he had hurt Lily and now he was doing everything to destroy his relationship with Renee - if you could even call this thing between them a relationship. All they did was fighting and making up for it later in the bedroom - these were they only two things they were good at; as soon as they tried to talk they ended up fighting until one of them ran away.  
That wasn't right. That wasn't what a real relationship should be about. That wasn't what he wanted; not anymore.  
But after their fight on the telephone (about the stupid decision what to have for dinner) Garret wasn't even sure, if he wanted to fight for Renee any longer. He was tired of this drama, this sleepless nights, the arguments, the criticism … Maybe it was better to end it. Maybe they needed a break, some time apart to think.  
Or maybe it was pointless to even think about a possibility to save what was already lost for good.  
He and Renee … they didn't work. Maybe they just needed to realize and accept it.

Suddenly, a thought crossed his mind that scared and annoyed him at the same time. Had Renee already done this - given up on him, them - and he was the only one trying to fight for her, while she was already looking for something - someone - else? Was that the reason why they always ended up fighting? Because that was what she secretly wanted?

Garret sighed again. Women … he would never understand them. Maggie didn't talk to him anymore, Abby refused to meet him, Lily was still mad at him after they had kissed the other day. And Jordan … well, Jordan was Jordan; sometimes he could talk to her and even understood her, and sometimes she was the biggest mystery of the universe to him, and talking to her made things only worse.  
Maybe he was just destined to be alone.

"He Doc." A knock at the door caught Garret's attention and he was surprised to see Annie Capra leaning against the door frame. She smiled at him and he wondered how long she had been standing there and what she'd heard or saw - and what conclusion she had drawn.  
Annie Capra was, beside Jordan, the most disturbing woman he'd ever meet. He just couldn't figure her out. One second she was a professional cop, trying to do her job, acting arrogant and cool, and the next second she seemed to be flirting with him. He had no idea what she wanted and what her intentions were - maybe she was just trying to play him for some bigger picture he hadn't seen yet. Or maybe she was just the flirting kind; everybody's darling … always smiling and trying to enchant people to cosy them along only to bring them down when they least expected it.  
But why him? What had he done that made it necessary to play with him?  
Okay, they hadn't had the best start. He had tried to cover for Jordan when she was suspect in Annie's first case. But that was history. Jordan had been innocent and there was no reason for Annie to still be mad at him. If that was even the case. They got along well. The Pritchard case was proof of this. They were a good team, good partner.  
No, he must be wrong. She wasn't playing him. Or was she?

Garret watched Annie carefully. She was still smiling at him - a honest smile, not just a fake one - and as she walked over to his desk she searched for his eyes, concerned as if she wanted to make sure he was okay.  
"Problems?" she asked, her voice gently. Garret shook his head, wondering how much she knew.  
"No, everything's fine," he said, but he was aware of the second he'd hesitated to arouse suspicion. Annie just looked at him, before she slowly nodded, obviously not believing a word he'd said. But she dropped the subject and didn't ask any more questions.  
"I am here to thank you, Dr. Macy" she said and Garret let out a relieved sigh. "For helping me closing the case. Without you … well, I don't think Mrs. Pritchard would be in our custody right now if it wasn't for you. You did great."  
"I just did my job," Garret said, although he felt flattered by her words. It was true that Pritchard would've gotten away with murder again, if he hadn't insisted on the investigation, but it didn't happen often that a detective thanked him - or admitted that he had done most of the work. Most of the cops he knew would write their reports, claiming all the credit for the arrest. But Annie was different. She didn't seem to have a problem apologizing when it turned out she'd been wrong. She had no problem sharing credit or thanking her colleagues for their help.  
Garret liked that. Very much. And he was impressed that she'd turned up in his office, although it was already late and the day had been long for both of them. She could've just called in the morning.  
He wondered if there was another reason why she was here. As if she'd read his mind, her expression changed and when she talked again she sounded almost afraid or shy.

"I wonder … I wonder, if you'd like get coffee sometime, Garret," she said quietly. "Or maybe a drink?"  
"You want …" Raising an eyebrow, Garret looked at her, almost shocked by her words. She wanted to have coffee with him? Why would she wanted to have coffee with him of all people? And why now? He'd just decided to keep himself away from women - all women - and now she was asking him out? That was … He didn't even have a word for this, so shocked was he that he didn't even notice what he was doing to her with his silence.  
"It's … I'm sorry, Garret," Annie said suddenly, her voice shacking as she walked back to the door. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. It was … I was … I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry." She almost flew out of the office, leaving Garret speechless and puzzled. And shocked.

What was that? Garret shook his head, wondering if he'd been dreaming or if this had really happened. Or did he feel asleep?  
No … he could still scent Annie's perfume in the air, mixed with the typical smells the morgue was normally filled with - the same perfume Maggie used to wear as he'd realized the first time they'd meet a few weeks ago.  
This wasn't a dream. Annie had been here. She had asked him out. And he had screwed up - again.  
"Oh, Garret …," he groaned. Why was he always making the same mistakes over and over again? Why was he always so awkward around women, always saying the wrong things or reacting in the wrong way? Why was he so good in hurting everyone who still wanted to be close to him? If you went on with this he would one day end up all alone.

Garret rubbed his face, sighing frustrated, before he made a decision, for once, brave enough to follow his gut feeling.  
He took his phone and dialed Annie's number. Only second later he could her a distant ringtone; Annie was still around. That was good.  
Garret leaned back on his chair, smiling when she answered his call. Her voice sounded surprised and slightly cautious, and Garret felt a lump in his stomach. He couldn't blame her for this reaction and he just couldn't hope it wasn't too late for him to make things right.  
"He, Annie …," he said, trying to sound cool and relaxed, when, in reality, he was so nervous that he'd almost dropped his phone. "I … I was wondering, if you are free tonight. Maybe we could have dinner together. I know you are new in town and … I could show you around. There is this pub not far from here. I know the owner and -" He stopped when he saw the movement at the door, announcing another visitor. He looked up and lowered his phone, smiling. Annie had come back and she was beaming like a child who'd just been told that Christmas would be early this year.  
He gave her a questioning look although he knew he didn't need to ask, if she accepted his invitation. Her whole body was shouting 'yes', and Garret couldn't help but smile brightly, knowing that for once he'd done the right thing.  
He took his coat, turned off the desk lamp and walked Annie to the elevator.  
Suddenly, his life didn't seem to be that miserable anymore and although it was already dark outside, it felt as if the sun was shining and the birds were singing, while they drove to Max' pub, talking and laughing about meaningless, stupid things - like old friends and in a way Garret hadn't talked to anyone in a long time.  
Maybe this evening was a start; a first step in the right direction. And if not, he might, at least, have one night without drama; one night to remember.

**- The End -**


End file.
